This invention relates to railroad rail cutting apparatus, and, more particularly, to rail cutting apparatus of the type adapted to be clamped to a rail prior to commencement of the cutting operation.
Many railroad right-of-way maintenance and construction operations must be performed in situ. For example, rails frequently must be cut to size after being secured to ties in the conventional manner in a right-of-way. In the past, this has proved to be a difficult, time-consuming operation which is becoming increasingly costly due to the ever-increasing cost of labor.